Transatlantic Temptations
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: A (little bit late) Christmas gift to my readers. Cammy and Tina have been dating for a while now, but what happens when things get deeper? Chapter 2 guaranteed if I get 5 reviews, with full yuri love scene.


**Transatlantic Temptations**

**Hey guys, been a while since I put out any content solo or otherwise, and wouldn't you know it, I am just overjoyed with the spirit of Christmas and Holiday cheer!**

**I love this time of year, especially since my birthday comes 3 weeks to the day before Christmas, so I always know my absolute favorite day of the year is right around the corner, and I could not be more excited if I tried!**

**But to talk about this story briefly, this story doesn't take place after or during any specific game in the DOA universe or in the Street Fighter universe. For the sake of ease, just think that all of the various game characters like to get together ala Wreck it Ralph (which you should see if you love video games if you haven't already) after a long day of "work".**

**I previously did a story called Consolation Prize Plus that worked in a similar fashion, so if you want to think of this as being in the same universe, go right ahead. **

**This story contains vivid descriptions of lesbian romance and innumerable mentions of girls kissing each other. If such things bother you, be warned now that this story is not for you, nor is this story intended to be read by minors.**

**I in no way shape or form claim ownership of any of the characters mentioned or any of their franchises by extension, and make this work of fiction without any intent to profit from it.**

**Thank you for being patient, without any further Ado, lets dive in!**

**X**

Cammy White loved Christmas. She loved the snow, she loved the trees, loved the red and green, the bells and holly falalalalala-lalala, she truly did embrace the season with open arms and held it firmly to her well-endowed bosom.

She strolled down the lane with a happy refrain, and would have been singing in the rain, were it not for the fact that it was snowing in London. The chilly air nipped at her face and ears, her nose taking in the bracing scent of the breath of Jack Frost filling the air.

She was dressed modestly for the chill, a pair or faded but well-loved blue jeans covering her legs, a thin pair of long johns underneath, a matching long john top under her shirt and leather jacket helping keep her warm, her feet encased in faux fur lined boots and woolen socks. Under the long johns were her matching bra and panties, made of a sinfully soft silk that she had received from Chun-Li.

The scarf worn around her neck helped abate the chill more, and she smiled as the wind made her long braided hair flutter behind her in a sudden rush of gale. She had forgone wearing her red beret, letting her head go uncovered, and her flowing blonde hair woven into the single long braid, except for one specific lock of hair she kept loose.

She always found it astonishing that, when she wasn't wearing her battle leotard and beret, most people didn't recognize her from the many competitions she had been in. It wasn't as though she was trying to be covert, she simply didn't get noticed much in casual clothes.

Then again, with the amount of attention her famous leotard seemed to bring her, she was actually a bit glad she wasn't being hounded by fans on the street all the time, especially the more, "devoted" among the many fans she had attracted seemed to take great delight in drawing many, many pictures of her in little to no clothing at all.

Some of these fans had gone so far as to draw excessively detailed images of her in full nudity, and many of them seemed to, 'enhance' the more prominent features of her already impressive endowments. And then when the news finally broke that she was dating Tina Armstrong from DOA, all bets were off as to the sheer volume of erotic art that resulted.

That being said, she loved her girlfriend as much as anyone could love the pro-wrester turned model and part time fighter that was Tina Armstrong. But with the Christmas season, came an interesting series of events.

There were the annual charity events held to raise money for the needy, always a worthy cause Cammy thought, and an abundance of popular parties and festivities for her and her beloved to attend. But Tina was not one for fancy parties, and disliked being hounded by media when she was spending time with Cammy even less than the "big shindigs" as she called them.

But, for all of her more, rough edges, Cammy knew that Tina had plenty of polished and refined qualities to her. She enjoyed a wide range of music from Johnny Cash to Beethoven to Queen, and much like Cammy had a particularly soft spot for cats.

And this year for the holidays both of them had the entire week of Christmas off from work or any other obligations, and they had been spending it in Cammy's flat in London.

She had just stepped out for a last minute gift idea, but she wanted to make sure it was just right. She smiled ear to ear when she reached into the bag and felt the present, wrapped by the store's capable staff.

She walked down the street across the old cobbles and alleys until at last she arrived home. Giving a well-deserved Merry Christmas to the staff running the late shift, she headed to the elevator and rode it up to the top floor, and headed down the hall to reach her door.

After unlocking the door and stepping inside, she was greeted by a sight that made her let out a hearty giggle, Tina was playing with their cat, a brown and white Himalayan they had named Puff. As with most Himalayans, she was brown on the face, tail tip and paws, but white most everywhere else.

As to the playing, Tina was rolling a ball of yarn around, Puff gleefully pouncing on it. Something about watching a cat pounce on a ball of yarn and generally be adorable brought so much joy.

Tina looked up and smiled wide, "Howdy sugar" she said in an exggaturated accent, before standing to peck her girlfriend on the lips. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas, Love." Cammy said back, Puff trotting over to rub on Cammy's legs, getting an appreciative pet between the ears, "Merry Christmas Puff." "Meow" the kitten replied back, making both blondes smile.

"So, how were the sales?" Tina asked noticing that Cammy had no bags in her hands. Unbeknownst to her, Cammy had tossed the bag and had the present she bought tucked away in the pocket of her jacket. "Oh, there was nothing good, so I didn't buy anything." She said hoping Tina would buy it.

"Ah shoot, oh well, I've got all I need to have a Merry Christmas right here" Tina said wrapping an arm lovingly around Cammy's waist, causing the former Delta Red to blush said color. "Adorable how you still do that doll" Tina teased in a titter.

Cammy scratched the thin scar on her cheek with a finger, nervously hoping that everything would go as planned. Tina sat on the couch and watched the rotating Christmas tree, its lights sparkling like stars amongst the branches and ornaments. Puff had taken her usual spot on the couch next to Tina, curled up in a ball of adorably soft fluff.

Cammy walked over to their kitchen and poured herself some milk and added in the cocoa mix, stirring thoroughly before popping it into the microwave, giving her a nice piping hot mug of hot cocoa. She dropped in a few marshmallows, and made a second cup for Tina, which was accepted with a grin and a kiss.

The two just sat there, looking at the tree, the presents wrapped underneath, the stockings hung on the wall in place of a chimney. The women were so very happy to be together, since Christmas Eve happened to be their anniversary of their very first date a year ago that same night.

Before that date, the two had been tip toeing around the idea of a date, for months they had hid from each other their affections, and it was only when Cammy made a rare impulsive decision to ask Tina out on a date on Christmas Eve.

That Christmas Eve, Cammy and Tina found what they had been looking for in each other. Not just someone to go home to, but someone to be with. In Cammy, Tina saw a strong woman who was not afraid to stand up for what was right and gave everything she had both in competition and out. In Tina, Cammy saw a wild and vibrant energy, a spontaneous spark that lit up the room wherever she went, and was not afraid to tell others to shove it if they didn't like her.

Not polar opposites by any means, but together they complemented the other so well it was like they had known each other all their lives.

Through the night, the two talked and chatted about everything and nothing, sharing stories of Christmas's past with their families and friends. By the time the clock struck 11 pm, they had ended up on the couch, just cuddling each other, relaxed and content just to be in each other's presence.

Cammy looked over to the clock every few minutes, waiting for the perfect opportunity. She saw the time, now a minute before Christmas day, midnight approaching fast.

She wiggled out of Tina's arms, and brought both of them to their feet, much to Tina's surprise. "Cammy, wha…" Cammy had placed a finger on Tina's lips silencing the bombshell.

"Tina, we have known each other for years, and, this past year has been the happiest of my entire life." Tina gasped as Cammy knelt on one knee and pulled out the present she had been concealing all night, a small velvet box. It was opened, inside sat a single golden band topped with a small diamond embedded in the ring.

"And I ask now, to share the rest of our lives together, to make me the happiest woman in the world, Tina, will you marry me?"

Tina was openly crying, and nodded before letting out a soft "Yes, oh my god yes!"

Cammy stood, slipping the ring on her beloved's finger and then kissing Tina with as much passion as she could manage. As they kissed, the clock chimed 12 times, signaling midnight, Christmas had officially come.

**X**

**Well my friends, this story is a bit later than I planned, but a belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to everybody, Happy 2014 people!**

**Now then, I hope to give this story a little addition soon, but let's see how well you lot respond to it before then shall we?**


End file.
